Mr. Peabody
Mr. Peabody & Sherman is a 2014 film that was DreamWorks' 28th feature film. It was released in the United Kingdom on Februrary 7th, 2014, in France on February 12, 2014 and is released in North America on March 7th, 2014. The film was met with generally positive reviews, but under-performed at the box office, grossing $275 million worldwide against it's $145 million budget. This is the first film to be based off a TV show in DreamWorks history. Plot Mr. Peabody is a talking dog and the smartest being in the world. As a puppy, he was rejected by every potential owner, leading him to devote his life to science, athletics, and technological discoveries. One day, Peabody finds an abandoned infant and legally adopts him under the name of Sherman. He tutors Sherman through a series of adventures throughout history with the use of his greatest invention, a time machine known as the WABAC. After narrowly escaping the French Revolution, Sherman starts his first day of school and falls into conflict with classmate Penny Peterson, who he innocently showed up in history class with his first hand knowledge of George Washington. Penny bullies and humiliates Sherman, insulting calling him a "dog" for being raised by one, and she takes his dog whistle and puts him in a headlock which provokes Sherman into biting her on the arm. Peabody visits Principal Purdy about the matter, but is confronted by Ms. Grunion, a bigoted Children's Services agent who threatens to reclaim Sherman if an upcoming home inspection is deemed unfit for him. Peabody invites the Petersons over for a dinner party to mend fences between the children. While Peabody charms Paul and Patty, Sherman is left with Penny. Sherman reveals the WABAC to Penny after she calls him a liar about his first hand knowledge and they joyride in it, despite Peabody's warnings. Moments later, Sherman seeks Peabody's help to retrieve Penny, who refused to leave her engagement with King Tutankhamun in Ancient Egypt. Penny learns that she will be killed upon Tut's early death and is dragged to the wedding while Peabody and Sherman are trapped in a tomb. They escape and impersonate the god Anubis to call off the wedding. Their cover is blown at the last second, but they escape in the WABAC along with Penny. With the WABAC low on energy, the three stop in Renaissance Florence to seek aid of Leonardo da Vinci. While Peabody and Leonardo build a contraption to recharge the WABAC, Penny convinces Sherman to explore Leonardo's workshop with her and they bond by using Leonardo's flying machine without permission. They crash-land with Leonardo is thrilled that the machine worked and Peabody angered by Sherman's disobedience. Returning to the present, Penny reveals Ms. Grunion's intention of reclaiming Sherman. An argument ensues between Peabody and Sherman while the WABAC draws near a black hole. They escape but crash-land in the Trojan War, where an upset Sherman runs away to join King Agamemnon's army. When Peabody and Penny come to retrieve him, they find themselves in the battle and Penny becomes trapped in the Trojan horse as it races toward to cliff. In a rescue attempt, Sherman and Penny are saved, but Peabody appears to have gone down with the horse and is presumed dead. Desperate to save Peabody, Sherman and Penny return to the present minutes before Sherman returned the first time to get Peabody to remedy the situation. However, the present copies of Peabody and Sherman show up, along with Ms. Grunion. Grunion attempts to reclaim both Shermans, which causes them, along with the copies of Peabody to merge together and disrupt the space-time continuum. Grunion makes another attempt at reclaiming Sherman, hurting him in the process, which causes an enraged Peabody to revert to his natural instinct and bite her. As Grunion informs police, Peabody, Sherman, and Penny flee to the WABAC, but are unable to travel back in time as several historic figures and monuments rain down into the present. The WABAC eventually crashes and Peabody is apprehended by Animal Control, who plan on euthanizing him for assaulting Grunion. Sherman protects by explaining that everything that happened is his fault and declares that he would rather be a dog as good as Peabody than a person. Moved by his speech, every historical figure concurs, including the Petersons. George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Bill Clinton support Peabody's legal custody of Sherman and award him a presidential pardon while Sherman and Penny shared a hug. When a vortex in the space-time continuum rips open, Sherman pilots the WABAC while Peabody handles the computations intending to travel to the future by a few minutes and undo the damage with success. The historical figures and monuments return to their respective times, with a smitten Agamemnon dragging Grunion with him, the latter swearing vengeance on Peabody. Although it appears Peabody and Sherman are lost, they return spontaneously as The Petersons look on and celebrate. Sherman, closer to Peabody than ever, returns to school where he has become best friends with Penny. Meanwhile, time periods are contaminated with modern traits and Grunion marries Agamemnon. Voice cast * Ty Burrell as Mr. PeabodyFirst Concept Art DreamWorks' "Mr. Peabody" - Cartoon Brew * Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson * Max Charles as Sherman * Allison Janney as Mrs. Grunion * Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson * Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson * Stanley Tucci as Leonardo da Vinci * Karan Brar as Mason * Joshua Rush as Carl * Stephen Tobolowsky as Principal Purdy * Lake Bell as Mona Lisa * Patrick Warburton as Agamemnon * Tom McGrath as Odysseus * Zach Callison as King Tut * Steve Valentine as Ay * Lauri Fraser as Marie Antoinette * Guillaume Aretos as Robespierre * Mel Brooks as Albert Einstein * Lelia Birch as the WABAC (Voice) Home Media Mr. Peabody & Sherman was released in digital HD on September 23, 2014, and on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on October 14, 2014. The Blu-ray release also included a new CGI Rocky & Bullwinkle short film. As of February 2015, 3.4 million home entertainment units were sold. Videos File:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Featurette - History's Greatest Mystery (2014) - Animated Movie HD-0|Featurette - History's Greatest Mystery File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "The Talented Mr. Ripley" Clip|"The Talented Mr. Ripley" Clip File:Mr. Peabody & Sherman -- Peter Andre 'KID' music video|Peter Andre 'KID' music video File:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Movie CLIP - My Big Fat Egyptian Wedding (2014) - Animated Movie HD|My Big Fat Egyptian Wedding (clip) Gallery Trivia *This is the second DreamWorks Animation movie to star Patrick Warburton, and Allison Janney the first being Over the Hedge and Bee Movie. *Robert Downey Jr., known for his role as Iron Man, was originally cast for the role of Mr. Peabody. *Peter Andre wrote a song, "Kid", for the end credits in the movie. *Leonardo da Vinci, Mona Lisa, the Wright Brothers, Vincent Van Gogh, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Jackie Robinson, Benjamin Franklin, George Washington, William Shakespeare, Sir Issac Newton, and Marie Antoinette first appeared in Peabody's Improbable History. *Moses had a cameo in the film made for the 15th aniversary of The Prince of Egypt. *In Late April it was revealed that the film did not earn a major profit for Dreamworks causing at least $57 million be taken away. This is one of the first animated films from Dreamworks to not earn a major profit. It may have been caused due to the theme of Edward Scissorhands (another film with it's music composed by Danny Elfman) heard for a brief minute near the end of the film which was noticed several weeks after the film was released but caused no lawsuit against Dreamworks, Tim Burton or Danny Elfman. *This is the fourth DreamWorks Animation film not to be composed by by Harry Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, John Powell, Rupert Gregson-Williams, or Henry Jackman, as the film was composed by Danny Elfman, the first three being 2005's Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit ''(which was composed by Julian Nott), 2012's ''Rise of the Guardians (which was composed by Alexandre Desplat), and 2013's The Croods ''(which was composed by Alan Silvestri). *Rocky and Bullwinkle appear in some paintings that appear in the movie. *Penny's "My Big Fat Egyptian Wedding" is a spoof of the 2002 film ''My Big Fat Greek Wedding. *Along with How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Penguins of Madagascar, this marks the first time since 2010 that DreamWorks Animation releases three animated features in the same year. References External links * Mr. Peabody & Sherman at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia pl:Pan Peabody i Sherman Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:2014 films Category:Science fiction films Category:Films based on animated series Category:Movies Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:2010s films Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys Category:PG-rated